Computer-based systems, including the software being executed thereon, are oftentimes operated upon by two general classes of users: the primary users that interact with the system for at least one specific purpose, and the information technology (IT) or systems professionals (for example, systems administrators) that interact with the system to ensure its proper operation for the benefit of the primary users. For example, the primary user may be utilizing a business application on the system for marketing, sales, inventory, and/or other related business activities. For these same systems, the system administrators may be engaged in periodic system maintenance, data archiving, system reconfiguration, system testing, and other system management functions.
Previously, system problems often involved onsite participation of the provider of the system or associated software for problem resolution by way of a series of specialized commands or functions provided in, or added to, the system to be managed. Eventually, the provider was able to undertake many such tasks remotely, such as by way of an Internet or other network or remote communication connection. However, as the number of systems and software installations for a typical system or software provider continue to increase, the ability of a system or software vendor or supplier to continue to provide such services for all customers is diminished accordingly.